Peel Sessions: patestapes.com collection
These are all (I Think) of my Peel Sessions in chronological order from 79 ish to 94 ish probably spelt badly. The one with asterisks are online. Joy Division – Warsaw Joy Division 79/1 & 11-12/79* Joy Division Live Manchester 79/6/04 I Joy Division Live Manchester 79/6/04 II Joy Division / New Order Sessions Edited New Order + Demo Recordings* Running With Zebras Shambeko! Say Wah! Kid Bryan And The Farmers Boys / Higsons* Higsons / Kid Bryan And The Farmers Boys Seething Wells / The Corporation* The Corporation / Seething Wells Vital Excursions / Laurel + Hardy Laurel + Hardy / Vital Excursions* The Passage / Personal Column* Personal Column / Passage* Personal Column The Farm Steel Pulse The Smiths* The Frank Chickens / Sophisticated Boom Boom* Diagram Brothers / Chevalier Brothers* Chevalier Brothers / Diagram Brothers Zerra One Part I* Sophisticated Boom Boom - Bone Orchard Zerra One Part II* Skeletal Family Higsons/ The Men They Couldn't Hang The Moodists / Fuzztones* The Moodists / Fuzztones Doctor Calculus / Scarlet Timpani* Scarlet Timpani:Doctor Calculus Skiff Skatts:Scarlet Timpani Scarlet Timpany:Skiff Skatts Ivor Cutler / Shriekback* Fuzztones Juggernauts / Onward International* Onward International / Juggernauts* The Vibes / The Nightingales Nightingales / Vibes I Nightingales-Vibes II Loudon Wainwright / Meekons Meekons / Loudon Wainwright Half Man Half Biscuit / June Brides* June Brides / Half Man Half Biscuit 10,000 Maniacs / Meat Whiplash Meat Whiplash / 10,000 Maniacs Vandergraffer International / Lash Larriot * Lash Larriot / Vandergraffer International Festive Fifty Part I* Festive Fifty Part II Festive Fifty Part III Festive Fifty Part IV* Bog Shed:Red Letter Day Red Letter Day:Bog Shed Foyer Des Arts Part I Foyer Des Arts Part II 14 Iced Bears / Half Man Half Biscuit* Half Man Half Biscuit / 14 Iced Bears Eden Crop / Primitives Primitives / Eton Crop McCarthy / Rote Kapelle Colorblind James Experience / Birdland Birdland / Colorblind James Experience Tunnel Frenzies Part I Tunnel Frenzies Part II Jack Tars Part I Jack Tars Part II No Means No / Blast First Blast First / No Means No Bob / Dinosaur Jr Dinousaur Jr / Bob Inspiral Carpets Company Too / Inspirals Too More Fiends Pt 1 More Fiends Pt II Happy Flowers The Farm First Offence / Pixies Pixies / First Offense Mad Bastards / Arson Garden* Arson Garden / Mad Bastards Beatnick Filmstars Part I Beatnick Filmstars Part II Gunshot / Jesus Lizard Jesus Lizard / Gunshot see Inside out below Illustrious / Action Swingers Daniel Johnson The Faith Healers The Fall Wedding Present Bikini Kill-Senseless Things / Gag Shadowy Men / Breed Roller Skate Skinny Senseless Things Polvo / Gag Stereolab Senseless Things Pavement Cop Shoot Cop / Headcleaner* Inside Out* previously shared as Jesus Lizard / Gunshot Shonan Knife / The Moles I Shonan Knife / The Moles II Loop Guru / Ween I Loop Guru / Ween II Loop Guru / Ween III Loop Guru / Ween IV Snap Dragons / Band Of Susans Band Of Susans / Snap Dragons Chumbawamba Part I* Chumbawamba Part II Shonen Knife / Faith Healers Part I Shonen Knife / Faith Healers Pt II Jacobs Mouse / Free Fall Terminal Hoedown / Jacobs Mouse Jacobs Mouse / Free Fall Fun-Da-Mental / Huggy Bear Huggy Bear / Superchunk Stereolab / Edsel Auctioneer Pond Flamin' Lips : House Of Love* Stereolab / Huggy /Edsel Seaweed / Irresistable Urge Kitchens Of Distinction* Drop 19 Mr Ray's Wig World / Bivouac Stereolab / Edsel Auctioneer Huggy Bear Illustrious / Action Swingers Unsane Aphex B Edit Aphex B Edit P.J Harvey Manifesto Ultraviolets Peel Out In The States Vol 1* Peel Out In The States Vol 2* Peel Out In The States Vol 3-10 Category:Lists Category:Pates Tapes